Sentinel with power
by cwatker222
Summary: When Merit was three, Noah found her playing with her powers. he trained her. then she became a vampire. to say she was pissed was an understatement. Now all hell will break loose over Chicago and Merit can help. if a certain master vampire will let her do what she does best then it will work out. but Ethan has to learn that to become Merit's Mate, he has to face some unwelcome tru
1. Chapter 1

Merit sighed. She had lived her 28 years as the youngest Merit daughter, going by her last name, and as a disappointment to her father. Oh her father was proud of her academic prowess and of her extra-curricular activities, but the truth was that she was the replacement daughter for one that the family had lost. On top of that, she was the outsider of her family because of her powers. She could control the elements and read and manipulate minds, she had done so for as long as she could remember. When she was little, it terrified her family, a two year old toddler with power over fire? It meant one hell of a temper tantrum. When she was 6, a security consultant found her playing with fire and water. His name was Noah and he helped her control her powers. When her father found Noah instructing her on how to control her powers, he instantly hired Noah to train me every day. It was revealed that he was in fact a vampire and so they learnt about the politics of the vampire world. Merit loved Noah as the father she wanted and knew that he felt the same about her. She had the protection of the Rogue vampires of Chicago; Noah was the leader of the Rogues and he was there at her tournaments, her recitals and her plays. He was her true family. Things were tenser now, since the existence of vampires was exposed thanks to the head of Navarre Vampires, Celina. The day that news broke was the day Merit started waiting for the other shoe to drop. At the moment, vampires were popular, but sooner or later that popularity would turn into hatred when they realised the darker side of vampires. At least Noah and the Rogues were not exposed.

When Merit was turned against her will by Ethan Sullivan, she was pissed. While the thought of turning had crossed her and Noah's mind, they didn't know the effect that it would have on her powers. She knew the rules of vampirism and she knew that Ethan Sullivan, head of Cadogan House, had crossed several lines by turning her against her will. Once she was dropped off at the house she shared with her best friend Mallory, she picked up her phone and saw several messages from Noah. She sighed. This was going to be a rough night. She dialled his number. She needed his help. She could feel the minds of all of Chicago pressing through her shields and could feel a deeper connection with her elements; it was almost painful and was growing by the minute. Her powers had grown and she needed her teacher.

"Merit!" he said as soon as he answered

"Noah," Merit gasped in pain "I... I... I was...attacked and forcibly turned... I... God it hurts... my powers..." tears began to

"Merit! Merit," said Noah "Focus, just focus. I will be there with some guards soon. Merit, listen to me, and just focus okay. Take deep breaths. I am on my way and we will get your powers under control again. Just take deep breaths and keep calm. Mallory does not know your powers, so we will come and take you to a safe house and we will deal with the turning after your powers are under control. Just keep calm and I will be there soon."

"Hurry, Noah," choked out Merit "It's getting worse."

The door burst open 10 minutes later, Noah had come as fast as he could. He ignored merits roommate and headed to her room. What he found inside broke his heart. His angel suited vampirism, but not at this price. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of her room, clutching at her head, tears streaming down her face. He had not seen her like this in years. His body guards and Merit's close friends, Mike and Fred tensed. Noah led the way to his daughter in all but blood and gently took her hands in his. It was them that he sensed the presence of drugs in her system and the separate consciousness of her vampire. Whoever turned her drugged her, separating her humanity and the vampire. With her powers, that meant a very dangerous situation. He inwardly seethed. If he wasn't here, this would cause a hell of a lot of damage. She wouldn't be in full control until her turning was complete. He could smell exactly who it was that turned her and hated him even more.

"Merit," he whispered, knowing loud noises would make it worse "Merit, It's me" she flung her arms around him, clutching him tightly as she sobbed.

"Daddy it hurts so much" said Merit. He choked back tears. It was the first time she had called him that. He gently picked her up. He looked over to the doorway to see Mallory.

"Tell Ethan that her turning has been corrupted," he said coldly "by drugging her when she was turning, he risked her sanity. Tell him she will seek him out when her turning is complete and her mental state is stable. Tell him that she is being taken care of and has yet decided if she will join his house. Tell him, her father is pissed for not giving her a choice and that I will accompany her when she goes to meet him and that she has yet to decide if she is joining the Rogues."

Mallory just nodded. The two had never gotten along, but she feared him enough to do as she was told. Noah carried Merit out of the house and into the backseat of his car, while Mike drove them to a safe house an hour outside of Chicago. It was far enough to allow Merit to regain control, without completely cutting her off, so that she would not be overwhelmed when she returned to the city. He rang his people at his company and stated he was taking a week off to deal with some family troubles and called his Second to tell him what had happened with Merit, since the two were practically brother and sister, promising to send updates often. He sighed. His daughter was in pain and would be until she regained control and he knew that he would encourage her to go into the House system, if only because it was an easier life and a safer one for her.

**AN; Please read and review and I will update as fast as I can**


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan stared out of his window facing the courtyard, where few of his subordinates played near the fountain. His life was devoted to this House and his vampire's and now, now he finds out that his newest turn was on the brink of sanity due to his need for her not to feel the pain of the transition. This was a dicey time for vampires, thanks to Celina, and with the recent interaction with Joshua Merit, he had only meant to protect his daughter and now it seems that he had done more harm than good if her sanity was at risk. He sighed. When he saw her, the vampire intent on draining her dry, he had felt something snap. When he met her eyes just before he turned her, he felt his heart lurch. There was something different about his most recent Novitiate. There was fire in her eyes, the Scent of rain and earth on her skin and the strength of the wind in her hair. She was beautiful and he knew that she would change the House and more importantly, him. The question was, who this man was saying he was her father, Joshua Merit had been happy enough that she had turned, but the man that was to be accompanying her was claiming to be her father. It would be an interesting first meeting that was for sure, since the roommate had seemed terrified when she conveyed his message. Ethan was so old that he hadn't kept track of his age in centuries, but he was worried about this meeting between himself, Merit and the man claiming to be his father. God only knows what Merit was going through. He had failed to change her properly and it was his fault that she was now struggling.

_Meanwhile..._

Noah had been forced to finish the change, meaning half her vampire DNA was his and he was now officially her father. It had been agony for him to see his daughter in pain as she finished the change. He now only waited for her to wake up. He paced at the foot of her bed as she slumbered, more at peace than he had seen her in many years. He could still remember being hired by her human father, Joshua Merit, to check over the security of his, frankly hideous, mansion. He was scouting the grounds when he came across this beautiful child playing with fire. He heard her voice in his mind and new that she was special. Long before he became a vampire, his baby sister had had similar powers and for that she was burned, but he had helped her control them and now he would help her. That was the night that he chose someone else to protect. The coming week would be hard on both of them, but his angel needed him and he would help.

_One week later..._

Merit ducked an arrow and shot into the air with the help of her powers over wind. She threw a dart of fire at the next arrow and froze the next. It had been a very trying week with her father, but she was happy with the results. Her connection to the elements had hurt at first, but now it just made her feel alive. She had relearned to block out other people's minds and made sure that her shields were strong enough not to break her control again. She took to being a vampire with an ease that surprised her trainers. She was a strong, skilled vampire and was only just discovering her gifts as a daughter of the night. As she finished, she heard someone clapping slowly. She smiled as she saw her father clapping with a proud smile. She skipped over to him and hugged him.

"It is time to meet the vampire that changed you, Ethan Sullivan," said Noah "you have to make a choice to join his house or join the Rogues." Merit nodded and went to get changed.

The House was very big and had a European flair to it. Merit had changed into a leather ensemble with a sword at her waist and two daggers in her boots. Noah and his guards were armed with guns. They walked into the House, attracting many stairs as Noah led the way to this Ethan's office. It was time to meet the one that had forcibly changed her. Noah pushed open the doors to an elaborate office. The Master of the House was handsome, she thought as he looked up from his desk, surprise evident on his face, though quickly schooled.

"Merit," said Ethan "I see that you have completed the change. My apologies for trying to make it painless. Noah, why are you here?"

"To support my daughter, Merit," Stated Noah "and to find out why you turned her without consent!"

"Interesting," said Merit "Joshua Merit approached you to change me, you refused and opted to follow me, saved me from a vampire attack and turned me to save me. Fascinating."

"How... You are telepathic?" asked Ethan "and a powerful one."

"Indeed," said Merit "have been since I was born. It is why I took so long to recover from your screw up. Turning enhanced it and I had to relearn to control it as well as be improperly turned."

"Merit," said Noah "be nice, he is still your maker and, if you choose it, you're Master."

"Well, Merit," said Ethan "you certainly have impressed me with your connections and powers, the question is, if you will join the House?"

"A question that can be easily answered," said Merit "you say I have impressed you. But you have yet to impress me." Noah shook his head in amused exasperation. He knew where this was going.

"And how may I do that?" asked Ethan "if it will get your fealty."

"Easily," said Merit "you simply have to prove that you are worth defending with my life."

"And how do I do that exactly?" asked Ethan. Merit smirked.

"By fighting me." said Merit.

Ethan truly didn't know what to think of the woman in front of him. She had walked into his office with three Rogues' and one of them was the leader of Chicago's Rogue vampire population. On top of that walked in wearing weapons with an ease that showed obvious familiarity and she was a powerful telepath. She was impressive... and aggravating. Well, at least she would make life interesting while she was a part of the House. Ethan was an old, experienced vampire. He had fought in wars even when he was human, no matter how well trained his little vampire was, he would be able to defeat her.

"You have yourself a deal," said Ethan "that is only fair as you did not have a choice in the matter of your turning." Noah and the other Rogues growled at the reminder.

"Which I haven't forgiven yet!" said Noah "because of you, I had to see my daughter break down because her telepathy became too strong for her to handle, that is why we never turned her before, we knew that she may not have handled the power overload that came with it." Ethan's face hardened at the accusation. His forest green turned to pebbles.

"I did what was necessary to save Merit's life," said Ethan "what would you have had me done? Leave her to die brutally? I did what I could."

"And where was the logic in giving her drugs?" snapped Noah "It caused her vampire conscious to be separate from her human one, which could have led to severe consequences that could have led to her execution because she had so little control over the vampire!"

"I didn't want her to experience the pain of the turn since it wasn't her choice" argued Ethan "I didn't know the consequences would be a failure to merge the humanity with the vampire!"

"Enough!" said Merit "this is pointless and doesn't change the facts. Now I believe that Ethan and I have a fight to take place." Ethan smirked.


End file.
